


We’ve Got Nothing Without Love

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: A little angst, Canon Compliant, Emotions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Season 3, a little spiciness, dating!klaine, just for fun, lots of em - Freeform, some finchel here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Burt starts splitting his time between Lima and D.C., he and Carole devise a schedule in which she takes a few days off of work every other week to be with him in D.C.. That leaves Kurt and Finn home alone, and while there are ground rules in place, that doesn’t necessarily mean they’re going to follow them.Kurt and Finn cut a deal — Blaine and Rachel can come over, doors can be closed, and sleepovers are allowed. Just mind your own business and don’t make a big deal what anyone’s doing behind closed doors.Set during season 3. Tons of fluff, mostly Klaine but with some Finchel. Some emotions about growing up. A little spicy in some instances, but always with love!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	We’ve Got Nothing Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not kidding when I say I cried twice while writing this. Once while writing the fade-to-black scene with Klaine (because s3 klaine is PRECIOUS and I just... my boys...), and the other time while writing some of Kurt’s thoughts at the end for reasons that are sad with the amount of hindsight we have now. HOWEVER, don’t let that deter you from reading, lol! It’s 99% fluff with some funny brother moments between Kurt and Finn. Iconic.
> 
> Also, the song that Blaine’s singing in this fic is Beyoncé’s “1+1.” Highly recommend giving it a listen, as it’s STUNNING. It’s where the title is from as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Burt is elected to Congress, the Hudson-Hummel home schedule shifts drastically once Congress reconvenes. Now, Burt leaves for D.C. most Sunday nights or early Monday mornings, only coming back home to Lima on Fridays and the occasional Thursday night. It’s a change for everyone — it’s the longest Kurt’s continually been apart from his dad, and while he’s definitely old enough to be independent and understand the importance of his dad’s job, he can’t help but feel a little sad knowing that it’s likely his last year living at home for the rest of his life.

Carole feels the changes deeply as well. Of course, she loves her job in Lima and is more than happy to see her boys every day, but she too misses Burt’s daily presence. It’s no easier for her to be apart from her husband for 75% of the week.

Thus, on Burt’s second weekend home from D.C., he and Carole call Finn and Kurt into the living room for a little discussion.

“Carole and I have been talking,” Burt begins, sitting forward in his favorite armchair. “And we know that we’re all still getting used to the adjustments of my new schedule. We wanted to run this idea by you two before actually going through with it.”

“You boys know I am only working part time at the hospital,” Carole explains, earning nods from Finn and Kurt. “They’ve worked out a schedule with me so that every other week, I can take Wednesday through Friday off to go to D.C. I’ll come home on Friday nights with Burt.”

“Would you boys be comfortable staying home alone for that time?” Burt asks. “We’ll leave you a fully-stocked pantry and some extra money in case of emergencies or if you want to order pizza for dinner once or twice.”

Finn glances to Kurt. “I mean, I’m cool with that.”

Kurt nods. “Yeah, me too. I think it’s a good idea. You deserve to see each other more often.”

“As long as you’re both sure,” Carole says, and Finn grins.

“We’re sure, Mom. It’ll kind of be practice for when we go to college, you know? Living on our own and all that.”

“Don’t remind me,” she teases. “It’s practice for us too, with missing you when we don’t see you two every day.”

“There will be some ground rules, though,” Burt adds. “Now, I’m not going to sit here and say that Blaine and Rachel aren’t allowed over while we’re gone, because we can’t really stop you from doing what you want when we’re hours away.”

Burt raises his hand when Kurt starts to interject. “Ah, hold on. We just want you to be responsible. The only reason we feel comfortable proposing this is because we trust you two. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Finn says, and Kurt agrees. “Loud and clear.”

“Good. So if it’s alright with you two, I’m going to be gone Wednesday through Friday of next week,” Carole informs. “And then that’ll happen every other week.”

“Sounds good, Mom. Now can I go finish my English homework? I’ve got to add in some extra words to hit the word count,” Finn asks, already up and heading for the stairs.

Carole sighs fondly. “Do what you have to do, honey.”

Finn grins, bounding up the stairs. “Thanks!”

Burt levels a look at Kurt. “You sure you’re okay with this, kid?”

Kurt scoffs. “Please, we’ll be fine! I’ll make dinner every night, so you can rest easy knowing that both of us are eating actual food at least once a day. And Finn knows how to make grilled cheese, so if desperate times call for desperate measures, at least we’ve still got that.”

Burt chuckles. “That’s what I figured. Just wanted to make sure. I know it’s a lot of change at once.”

Kurt shrugs, smiling. “I think that’s going to be the theme of this year, Dad. We’ll get through it together.”

******

Carole leaves Tuesday night after Finn and Kurt had assured her in the days prior that they would be fine if she left earlier than Wednesday morning, when she had initially planned to go. About an hour since she’s been gone, Kurt crosses the hallway to Finn’s room, knocking on his door twice.

“Yeah?”

He pushes open the door to find Finn lounging on his bed, pulling his earbuds out and looking up from his phone. “What’s up, dude?”

“We’re in agreement that if Blaine comes over for an extended period of time, you won’t say anything, and if Rachel comes over for an extended period of time, I won’t say anything, right?” Kurt walks into the room and chooses his seat carefully, figuring that the chair at Finn’s desk with only one t-shirt hanging off the back of it is his safest bet.

Finn grins. “Totally. Have you talked to Blaine about coming over already?”

Kurt nods. “He’s planning to sleep over Wednesday into Thursday. And maybe into Friday, if you don’t care.”

“I don’t care,” Finn shrugs. “Maybe Rachel could sleep over both nights too. I mean, only if that’s cool with you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “That’s the point of this, Finn. We just agree that both Blaine and Rachel are welcome over and neither of us will make a big deal about it.”

“Okay. Got it. I’ll text Rachel now so she has time to come up with an excuse to tell her dads,” Finn grabs his phone, pausing to glance back up at Kurt. “Do Blaine’s parents know?”

“Blaine’s dad is absent at best,” Kurt sighs, picking up a pencil strewn on Finn’s desk and spinning absentmindedly between his fingers. “And when he’s home, he could care less about what Blaine does. His mom tries to make up for it by pretty much letting him do whatever he wants, so.”

“That sucks,” Finn replies sincerely. “Maybe him coming over for a few days will give him a break.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Kurt smiles slightly. “But we do need to set some basic rules, Finn.”

“Okay, shoot,” Finn’s just learned to roll with Kurt’s plans. They’re usually pretty good anyway.

“This is the last time we are going to speak of this,” Kurt demands. “But the fact of the matter is, I’m not going to waste a parent-free house with my boyfriend. And I highly doubt you are going to, either. So we just need to accept that, no questions asked. What you’re doing behind closed doors is your business, and what I’m doing is mine.”

“Wait. You mean —“ Kurt narrows his eyes at Finn, just daring him to say whatever he’s thinking. “You and Blaine? You did it?”

Kurt sighs exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Finn.”

“That’s awesome, man!” He exclaims. “I just didn’t know, I mean, we don’t really get a lot of alone time with the holidays and school and all, not really since right after _West Side Story_ , when Burt was still campaigning —“

“And where do you think I was while you were home with Rachel?” Kurt asks shortly, and Finn’s eyes widen.

“You said you were at an after party!” He protests. “Oh my god. That’s when Rachel and I —“

“Yes, I unfortunately do know that particular piece of information,” Kurt sighs again. “Rachel will never let me live down the coincidence of it all.”

“Oh. Well, that’s great, Kurt. I’m glad you’re happy,” Finn beams. “You know, this is normal stuff that brothers talk about.”

Kurt shakes his head, despite the amused smile he can’t hide. “This is a one-time conversation, Finn. Although, I feel like I can’t leave it without telling you that I will kick your ass if there’s another pregnancy scare.”

Finn raises his hands defensively. “Hey, no, ever since that whole thing with Quinn, I’ve educated myself. And Rachel’s careful; she always brings protection even when I have some.”

“Ew, okay, while I’m proud of her, I definitely did not need to know that,” Kurt remarks. “This is kind of what I’m talking about. What’s your business is yours, and what’s my business is mine, and we respect those boundaries.”

Finn nods. “Got it, little bro.”

“Good,” Kurt stands from the chair, reluctantly accepting the high-five Finn offers him as he leaves the room. “If Rachel needs an excuse to come over, just have her tell her dads she’s sleeping over at Blaine’s.”

“Thanks, but I’m sure Rachel will come up with something. She’s crafty like that.”

“Okay. I’m doing some homework and then going to bed.”

“Sounds good, dude. I’m gonna crash soon too.”

“Good night, Finn.”

“Night, Kurt.”

******

Finn and Kurt end up carpooling to school the next day, and after glee practice, Blaine and Rachel follow them home in their cars. Before the four even head into the house, they all decide to run out for some hot chocolate, piling back into Kurt’s car for a sing along both ways of the trip.

It’s only slightly awkward and definitely not subtle when Kurt accompanies Blaine upstairs to “drop off his bag” as soon as they get back home, but Finn and Rachel just nod and agree, following them upstairs and turning into Finn’s room without pretense. Maybe it should be weirder than it is in the moment, but they’ll all take what they can get.

Blaine slings his overnight bag onto the floor, toeing off his shoes. “So, I assume they have the same idea that we do?”

“Probably,” Kurt replies, sitting on the end of his bed and falling backwards, sighing as he relaxes for the first time today. “God, I just hope they’re quiet.”

“I’ll put on some music,” Blaine offers, swiping open his phone and attaching it to Kurt’s small speaker. As soon as the first few soft notes of the song playing, Kurt knows exactly what playlist Blaine chose.

He raises an eyebrow, biting back a laugh. “Not a very subtle choice, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine just grins, crossing slowly to Kurt as he sings along with Beyoncé’s crooning vocals. “If I ain't got nothing, I got you.”

Kurt flushes at the look in Blaine’s eyes as he leans over top of him, the wanton, unabashed desire radiating into his very soul. “If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, 'cause I got it with you.”

Surging upward, Kurt brings Blaine into a deep, thorough kiss. They’re still figuring out the dance of this level of physical intimacy, the blushing fumbling of hands and lips and stammered words ever-present even after a couple months of learning each other in this way. 

When they break apart, Kurt drags Blaine up the bed with a hand fisted in the front of his shirt, beginning to work at getting the buttons of his cardigan undone as Blaine sets about carefully removing Kurt’s vest. 

Blaine’s still singing along quietly, a little breathless, as he shrugs off his cardigan and starts to unbutton his own shirt, hopping off the bed to place Kurt’s vest gently on a nearby chair. “'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love. Darling, you got enough for the both of us”

When he returns, Kurt smiles secretively, knowing he’s blushing but seeing that Blaine is too, a product of excitement and adoration and vulnerability that they’re still learning to share. He leans up close to Blaine’s ear and sings the next line in time with the song, an invitation and a simple declaration of love. “So come on baby, make love to me.”

******

“I need to go make dinner,” Kurt murmurs, not wanting to move from where Blaine’s laying across his chest, tracing soft patterns on his arm. 

“We can starve.”

Kurt snorts. “But you know Finn will try to make something, and even though Rachel’s here, I don’t know if I trust him not to burn the house down.”

“Mm, you’re right, Blaine agrees. “I’m a little less sad because I don’t have to go home tonight. Or tomorrow night.”

“That does help,” Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s head, patting his back. “Hey, I have to get up now. Scoot off.”

Blaine obediently rolls over, flopping onto his back on the bed, a bright smile illuminating his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt replies, slipping out of bed. He feels Blaine’s eyes on him as he stands at his dresser, deciding on a pair of soft, tapered black joggers and a boxy layered sweatshirt, not bothering with putting his outfit from the day back on. Besides, he’s just going to be lounging around the house tonight, why not be comfortable?

Of course, when he turns back around, stepping into his pants, Blaine’s watching him intently. Kurt feels a little hot on the back of his neck, but just ducks his head and smiles. “This entertaining for you?”

“Very much so,” Blaine says sincerely. “You’re gorgeous.”

Kurt slips the sweatshirt over his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. “And so are you. But as much as I wouldn’t mind it if we were alone, you do need to put some clothes on,” he walks around the bed to give Blaine a quick kiss. “Meet me downstairs.”

“Mm, okay,” Blaine grins, and it takes all of Kurt’s willpower to head downstairs.

Blaine shows up in the kitchen just a short while later, burying his face in Kurt’s shoulder when he approaches, groaning a bit.

Kurt chuckles, stirring the pasta he just poured into the boiling water. Blaine makes no effort to move, just nuzzles further into his space.

“What?” He asks when Blaine makes a little noise of displeasure again. Blaine sighs, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“Rachel and I ran into each other on the way to the bathroom,” he mutters, laughing a little on the end of it. “And she was very much only wearing one of Finn’s shirts. It was like one of those awkward moments when you almost run into someone in the hallway, but when you go to walk around them, they go the same way? Except we were both going to the _same place_.”

“Oh, honey,” Kurt laughs. “I’m so sorry. But if it’s any consolation, she was probably just as painfully aware of what was going on as you were.”

“I know, that’s the point,” Blaine whines, finally releasing Kurt from his hold when he moves to start on the pesto sauce. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Hm, you can set the table awhile. This pasta’s not going to take long to cook.”

Just as soon as Kurt’s pouring the pasta into a serving dish and Blaine’s filling up the last glass with water, Rachel and Finn emerge from upstairs, also dressed in comfortable clothes for the rest of the night in. It’s a little awkward, but mostly nice when no one says anything but pleasantries before sitting down to dinner — aside from Rachel’s secretive wink to Kurt, which he can’t help but return. They are best friends, after all.

They all pitch in to clear the table after dinner, which felt both very adult and warmly intimate, the four of them eating alone as a little family for two nights out of the week. Kurt could see this being a future for them, someday.

Afterwards, they all feel a little less adult when they have to break out the homework, piling onto the couches and the floor of the living room to “hold each other accountable,” as Rachel had said. Kurt thinks that the gold-star student in her is just making up excuses to keep homework out of the bedrooms, where Kurt and Finn would normally do theirs, because she knows that no work would actually get done. Honestly, he kind of thanks her for it.

He shares this in a murmured moment with Blaine, who just grins and shakes his head, reluctantly agreeing with him. Kurt settles for laying his head in Blaine’s lap to read for his English assignment, relaxed by the absentminded brushing of Blaine’s fingers through his hair whenever he’s not turning a page of his algebra textbook.

Blaine and Kurt actually finish their homework first, choosing to just snuggle on the couch and turn old _Project Runway_ reruns on the TV with the volume low, knowing that Finn couldn’t possibly get distracted by the show. Rachel ends up helping Finn through his Spanish homework, coaxing him through the worksheet with genuine encouragement and willing patience. Sometimes Kurt forgets how good they are for each other, even though he spends so much time with the two of them. Seeing moments like these reminds him that while they’re each their own brand of crazy, they balance each other out with nothing but love for the other person.

When they finish up Finn’s homework, Rachel gains control of the remote, landing on a Disney Channel showing of _Tangled_. It’s one of Finn’s favorite Disney movies, and no one else is complaining when he tells her to keep it on. Despite it being relatively new, it’s already a classic.

Kurt doesn’t usually go to bed very early, even on a school night. But when _Tangled’s_ over and Blaine has been particularly handsy under the blanket for the last twenty minutes of the movie, he decides that heading upstairs wouldn’t be a bad decision.

There’s no teasing words, knowing looks, or even well-meaning winks when Kurt and Blaine announce they’re going to bed. Rachel merely lifts her head off of Finn’s chest to say good night as he waves, smiling as he repeats her words. Again, it feels strangely adult, like maybe they shouldn’t be living this life of no supervision, even if only for two days.

But they’re growing up. It’s both gradual and drastically fast all at once, confusing and thrilling in every moment. Kurt’s not naive enough to think that this is what adulthood will be like in its entirety, but it does make him excited for the day when he gets to live with Blaine permanently — and maybe, if they’re in New York, also live with Rachel and potentially Finn. Who knows where the next few months will take all of them?

But right now, the four of them relish in this tiny slice of freedom. It feels like both the start of something, but maybe also the beginning of an end.

**Author's Note:**

> *cue “So Emotional”*
> 
> I’ve been rewatching season 3 with a friend of mine (who is making her way through Glee for the first time!), and I am just continually struck by how much I love it. It’s easily my favorite season. I love it so much. That being said, I realized I don’t write much in season 3, despite adoring it, so why not give it a shot? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, giving kudos, and commenting! Your continued kind words of support mean the world to me. 
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
